


Drown in His Eyes

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, First Meetings, Lifeguard Jared, M/M, Meet-Cute, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Surfer Jensen, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Jared saves lives for a living. How is he going to look to this guy who is currently giving him mouth-to-mouth?





	Drown in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - LIFEGUARD!JARED written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

DROWN IN HIS EYES

Jensen enjoyed the waves anytime the weather played nice on the coast. He was out in the clean surf right then, seeming to fly above the swell of waves. As they began to break, he would get slotted in the barrels and ride in toward the shore.

On one of his passes, Jensen was tossed off his board as it hit something. He thought it might have been a small grouping of coral or some debris, but as he got steadied he noticed a body lying face down in the water. He rushed over to the person and turned them over so to prevent drowning as he floated them back inland. He told someone to get the lifeguard and maybe call 9-1-1.

He hovered over the man on the sand, checked for his pulse, and, once he found it, started mouth-to-mouth to try to get him conscious. He finally got a response from the man, he coughed and sputtered, but stayed down with his eyes closed. Jensen felt so horrible staring at him, but he figured as long as the dude was unconscious he was doing well to “watch over him” to make sure nothing else went wrong before the lifeguard-

OH SHIT! This guy was a lifeguard! He remembered the dude sitting at his post earlier. He also remembered thinking if he wasn’t so into the epic heavy and froth he would have easily been asking this guy out. It was kind of funny he didn’t recognize him sooner, but he had on what looked like regular swim trunks. Jensen assumed that the lifeguards wore uniforms like on Baywatch. He chuckled to himself.

The lifeguard seemed to hear it and stirred. He scrunched his face, making the most adorable wrinkles on his forehead. Oh crap, he was waking up and Jensen was obsessing on his adorableness. He knelt to see if he was ok, and the lifeguard looked into his eyes. He asked if he had died because he’d never seen eyes so damn bright green. Jensen outright laughed at that. Then, he remembered that he should probably ask the poor guy his name or something to make sure he was ok.

As it turned out, Jared was fine, he had been in the water playing in the waves while his relief was stationed at the post. He did not expect to damn near drown. He was so embarrassed to have needed saving when he saves lives for a living. Jensen looked mortified, he wasn’t sure he wanted to remind Jared he nearly took his head off with his board. Jared was worried about the face Jensen made though, so he had to explain it all.

Jared looked relieved to find out that he was nearly killed as opposed to the irony that he envisioned. He really took his job, and maybe even himself, seriously. Jensen immediately felt protective and wanted to shield this dude from every wrong thing in the world. He made sure that Jared’s head was ok at least before asking him out. He really wanted to get to know him.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
